goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Vyond 4Life Network
Vyond 4 Life is a Worldwide commercial-free television network owned by Vyond Broadcasting Corporation that air no paid promotional commercials. The channel was launched on April 5, 2020. The network launched as a joint venture between all VYOND channels (Vyond Network, Vyond XD, Vyond Junior, Vyond Adults, Vyond At Night, Vyond Mom, Vyond Boomerang, and Vyond Home Box Office), Vyond 4Life, and Vyonders to show programs based on Vyond series. The headquarters is in Vyond City, New York, USA. is mascot of the channel. is the mascot of the network. He is voiced by Chris Phillips in the USA, David Holt in the UK, a Latin American in Latin America, a German in Germany, Australian in Australia, and more History On October 4, 2019, Vyond 4Life announced that he had entered into a joint partnership with all Vyond channels (Vyond Network, Vyond XD, Vyond Junior, Vyond Adults, Vyond At Night, Vyond Mom, and Vyond Boomerang) and Vyonders Sama Lass, Tbone Animate, CT Cool, Caillou Reloaded, Proj Grounded, Samster5677, DanielS737,NathanWin7587, Matt the Vyonder,BorisYesLilyNo, Gideon the Game Player, Micheal GoAnimate Productions, Canadian Scout, BrentAnimate, GoTube, and FartNoise9 to launch a 24/7 (24 hours a day and 7 days a week) commercial-free (A network that airs no paid promotional commercials) TV channel all around the world named Vyond 4Life Network. The same day, it was announced it will open on April 5, 2020 and will be for TV, Video On Demand Service, Website, In-flight entertainment system (in an airplane), streaming on Xbox Live,DirecTV Now, YouTube TV, Hulu Live TV, and PlayStation Vue, and for iOS, Andriod worldwide. On April 5, 2020, the 24/7 commercial-free channel, Vyond 4Life Network launched worldwide initially as a branded video on-demand, a cable network, website, In-flight entertainment system (in an airplane), and streaming on Xbox Live,DirecTV Now, YouTube TV, Hulu Live TV, and PlayStation Vue worldwide including Jamaica, Cancun, Australia, United Kingdom, Canada, New Zealand, and United States (Vyond City is in New York). The network reached around 50 million viewers all around the world on the network's first day. Boohbah Gets Grounded was the first show to air under the Vyond 4Life Network name. The channel's 24/7. Merchandise Starting October 5, 2020, toys (including action figures, dolls, plushies, Legos), books, games (Including board games, PC software, and video games), clothes, stationary, plates, forks, spoons, knifes, cups, and more were available to buy. Starting January 29, 2021, an album with songs from all the networks named Dance and Sing! The Best of Vyond 4Life Network was released worldwide (Including USA and UK) as a CD, an audio cassette tape, on iTunes, on Apple Music, on every single radio in every single car, on Apple's CarPlay, Spotify, . There are 55 songs. Songs are listed below.: Starting November 10, 2021, a sequel to the first album named Dance and Sing! The Best of Vyond 4Life Network Volume 2 was released worldwide (Including USA and UK) as a CD, an audio cassette tape, on iTunes, on Apple Music, on every single radio in every single car, on Apple's CarPlay, Spotify, . There are 55 songs. Songs are listed below.: Starting February 23, 2021, Vyond 4Life Network DVDs and Blu Rays were ready to buy. All of them have an intro montage. We see the Vyond logo as a banana, then we lead-up to Vyonders going to the house along with clips from Little Bill Gets Grounded Josh Gets Ungrounded, and Dora Gets Ungrounded. The Vyonder turn on the TV and watch the Vyond 4Life hippo bumper. There is an outro montage. We lead-up to Vyonders leaving house along with 1 clip from Little Bill Gets Grounded Josh Gets Ungrounded, and Dora Gets Ungrounded. The Vyonders go in a tent. The intro originated from the Vyond 4Life Network on Vyond Network Block expect it was we see the Vyond 4 Life on Vyond Network bumper, then we lead-up to Vyonders going to the house along with clips from Little Bill Gets Grounded Josh Gets Ungrounded, Dora Gets Ungrounded, Macusoper Gets Grounded, The Scooby Doo Series, and Boris the Teeth Guy. The Vyonders turn on the TV and watch the Vyond 4Life on Vyond Network bumper. Promotions Burger King promoted the network with a set of 8 kids' meal toys featuring the characters from the network. Burger King promoted the network from February 26, 2020 to April 26, 2020. Friendly's promoted the network with its new Vyond EXTREME Sundae that comprises crushed Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed chocolate cookies, whipped cream, squiggly gummy worms, and chocolate syrup. The product lasted from March 12, 2020 to March 8, 2021. Vyond Land promoted the network with a preview center. The preview center was 22 minutes long. The preview center opened on December 22, 2019 and closed on June 21, 2020. All cinemas worldwide including Australia, United Kingdom, Canada, New Zealand, and United States promoted the network in the advertisements before PG 13,N15,R, and NC-17 movies by showing a policy trailer with characters from all of the network's TV shows. This lasted from February 1, 2020 to May 29, 2020. Programming Schedule (This will be Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday's schedule and the channel's 24/7. This schedule is used all over the entire world) Boohbah Gets Grounded/Justin, Olive, and Squidgy Get Grounded 6:00am-6:30am Thomas The Tank Engine Gets Ungrounded/The Ruff Ruff Tweet and Dave Series 6:30am-7:00am The Wiggles: The Animated Series/Arthur Gets Ungrounded 7:00am-7:30am Josh (From Blue's Clues and You which is the 2019 Blue's Clues Revival released on November 2019) Gets Ungrounded/Joyce and Jane Get Grounded - 7:30am-8:00am (In Josh Gets Ungrounded, Steve from Blues Clues ungrounds her. Blue, Steve, Joe, Josh, Sprinkles (Blue's baby brother), Mailbox, Sidetable Drawer, The Shakers, Shovel and Pail, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Magenta, Periwinkle, and Felt Friends. Theme song is It’s Blue’s Clues & You.) Caillou Gets Ungrounded/Dora Gets Ungrounded 8:00am-8:30am Little Bill Gets Grounded/Backyardagains (Vyond 4Life Edition) 8:30am-9:00am Macusoper Gets Grounded/Diego Gets Ungrounded 9:00am-9:30am Charlie Brown Gets Ungrounded 9:30am-10:00am (All the PEANUTS characters including Rerun appear in all the episodes. The theme music is the Season 2 theme for The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show and the intro for the ungrounded series is based on the second season of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show expect the text was changed to the series' title) Lilo Gets Ungrounded/Minecraft The Series 10:00am-10:30am (Minecraft The Series was carried over from Vyond XD) Kai-Lan Gets Ungrounded/Cooper Collins 10:30am-11:00am (Cooper Collins was acquired from Vyond Network) Boris the Teeth Guy/Cheesy the Cheese Man - 11:00am-11:30am The Extraordinary Adventures of Kipper/Eureeka (Eureeka's Castle) Gets Grounded 11:30am-12:00pm (The Extraordinary Adventures of Kipper is a spin off of the TV show, Kipper. Kipper, Tiger, Jake, Pig, Arnold, and Holly the Dog (A cheery white dog with brown spots), are recurring characters and appear in all the episodes. They appear in all the episodes. Plot is The series centers on Kipper the Dog, leading her eccentric team of friends Tiger, Jake, Pig, Arnold, and Holly. The 6 walk upright, talk and go on many extraordinary adventures to faraway lands of wonder by any kind of transportation like a sailing ship, a train, an airplane, a hot-air balloon, a submarine, a rocket ship, a campervan, and their very own car. The theme song intro and lyrics are fully the same as Kipper but with the Kipper logo changed to The Extraordinary Adventures of Kipper logo. Unilke the TV show Kipper, Kipper, Tiger, Jake, Pig, Arnold, and Holly (Not in the show only in the books) appear in all of the episodes and are main characters. Arnold says easy words such as "duck," "kitten" and "igloo" at times. Characters like The Mouse, Magic Frog, The Bleeper People (They only appear when Kipper, Tiger, Jake, Pig, Arnold, and Holly visit space) and Kipper's toy friends like Big Owl and Zebra appear in all the episodes.) Shadow the Hedgehog Gets Grounded/Champ Von Champ 12:00pm-12:30pm (The Fresh Beat Band and Champ Von Champ appear in all the episodes. The Fresh Beat Band ground Champ Von Champ in all the episodes) Team Umizumi Gets Grounded/Oobi Gets Grounded - 12:30pm-1:00pm Evil Teletubbies Get Grounded/Young Piggley Winks Gets Ungrounded - 1:00pm-1:30pm (The series takes place in Piggley Wink's childhood when Piggley Winks lived with his parents Pádraig and Elly and his younger sister Molly at Raloo Farm in Ireland during the 1950s.) Sid the Science Kid Gets Grounded/Bubble Guppies Get Grounded 1:30pm-2:00pm Rabbit Gets Grounded 2:00pm-2:30pm (Christopher Robin, Darby, Buster, and Rabbit appear in all the episodes. Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Roo, Kanga, Tigger, Owl, Kessie, Lumpy, and Gopher appear in almost all the episodes) LIsa and Lola Get Grounded/Eric and David Get Ungrounded - 2:30pm-3:00pm Angelina Ballerina Gets Grounded/Snook the Sloth Gets Grounded - 3:00pm-3:30pm Bob the Builder Gets Grounded/Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Gets Grounded - 3:30pm-4:00pm (In Magie and the Ferocious Beast Gets Grounded, either Maggie, The Ferocious Beast, or Hamilton Hocks will be grounded) The Scooby Doo Series/Wubbzy Gets Grounded - 4:00pm-4:30pm Warren Cook Gets Ungrounded/The Teen Show - 4:30pm-5:00pm Ronald the Cat Gets Grounded/Roblox Noob Gets Grounded - 5:00pm-5:30pm (Intro for Ronald the Cat Gets Grounded is a parody of the Married with Children intro) Wallykazam! Gets Ungrounded/The Berenstain Bears Series - 5:30pm-6:00pm (The Berstain Bears Series is the Vyond version of the 2003 PBS Kids series with the designs being the same as the PBS Kids show and with more episodes and seasons.) Noddy Gets Ungrounded/Devious Diesel and Diesel 10 Get Grounded 6:00pm-6:30pm Gumball Gets Ungrounded/Olivia Pig Gets Ungrounded 6:30pm-7:00pm Mojo Jojo Gets Grounded/Miffy and Friends Get Grounded 7:00pm-7:30pm Super Why Gets Grounded/Lego City:The Animated Series 7:30pm-8:00pm (Lego:The Animated Series was acquired from Vyond XD) The Dragon Tales Series/Lucy (from 64 Zoo Lane) Gets Ungrounded 8:00pm-8:30pm (In The Dragon Tales Series, Emmy, Max, Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zac, and Wheezie appear in all the episodes) Beat Bugs Get Grounded/Franklin Turtle Gets Grounded 8:30pm-9:00pm (All of the Beat Bugs get grounded in every single episode of Beat Bugs Get Grounded) Lucy Van Pelt Gets Grounded/Pinky Dinky Doo: Ready, Steady, Imagine! 9:00pm-9:30pm, In Pinky Dinky Doo: Ready, Steady, Imagine!, Pinky is a girl who lives in Great Big City with her parents, her younger brother, Tyler, and their pet, Mr. Guinea Pig.When a problem arises, Pinky says, "That gives me an idea" and Tyler says, "Pinky, are you going to make up a story?" and Pinky will say, "Yeserooni positooni!", dancing to a cardboard box, her Story Box, with Tyler and Mr. Guinea Pig. Using chalk and her imagination, she tells a story. Whenever the Story Box is not available, Pinky uses the Story Pad, a notebook in which Pinky draws pictures for her newer made-up stories. During the made-up story, Pinky must "Think Big", at which point her head swells and she comes up with an often wacky solution to the problem while singing "If I have a problem and don't know which way to go, I think and think and think and think and suddenly I know!". Franny Gets Grounded/Fireman Sam Gets Grounded 9:30pm-10:00pm Darby Gets Ungrounded 10:00pm-10:30pm (Christopher Robin ungrounds Darby and appears in every single episode. Darby and Buster also appear in all the episodes. Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet,Eeyore,Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, and Lumpy appear in almost every single episode.) Elsa and Anna Get Ungrounded/Little Bear Gets Ungrounded 10:30pm-11:00pm (Little Bear Gets Ungrounded is based on the Nick Jr. show) Bananas in Pajamas Get Grounded/Rubbadubbers Get Grounded 11:00pm-11:30pm (In Rubbadubbers Get Grounded, all of the Rubbadubbers get grounded in every single episode) Barney Gets Ungrounded/Elmo Gets Ungrounded 11:30pm-12:00am (Elmo Gets Ungrounded takes place at either the Furchester Hotel, one of Elmo's drawings, or Sesame Street depending on the episode.) Pingu Gets Grounded/Oswald Gets Grounded 12:00am-12:30am Slade (Teen Titans Go!) Gets Grounded/Ruff Ruffman Gets Ungrounded 12:30am-1:00am Peppa and George Get Grounded/Olvie the Ostrich Gets Grounded 1:00am-1:30am Jim Henson's The Pajanimals Get Grounded 1:30am-2:00am (This is a grounded remake of the 11 minute long stories in the show that lasted from 2011-2013.) The LazyTown Series/Max (Max and Ruby) Gets Ungrounded 2:00am-2:30am Tree Fu Tom Gets Grounded/Allegra (Allegra's Window) Gets Grounded 2:30am-3:00am Luna and Jupiter Get Grounded/Binyah Binyah (Gullah Gullah Island) 3:00am-3:30am Boj Gets Grounded/Stuff (Mutt and Stuff) Gets Grounded 3:30am-4:00am Jay Jay The Jet Plane Gets Grounded/Sarah and Duck Get Grounded 4:00am-4:30am Little Einsteins Get Ungrounded/Jeffy (Super Mario Logan) Gets Grounded 4:30am-5:00am Evil Vyond 4Life Gets Grounded/Zou Gets Grounded 5:00am-5:30am Daniel Tiger Gets Grounded/Shimmer and Shine Get Grounded 5:30am-6:00am Vyond4Life Launch Party On the day the channel launched, a launch party with characters from their shows. Vyond 4Life Network Sweepstakes The contest only lasted one day: June 23, 2021. 2 grand prize winners of the contest included a 14 day trip to Jamaica, five thousand dollars, a package filled with various Vyond 4Life merchandise (including toys (including action figures, dolls, plushies, Legos), books, games (Including board games, PC software, and video games), clothes, stationary,DVDs, Blu Ray discs, and Dance and Sing! The Best of Vyond 4Life Network), an inflatable reading chair (Exclusive to sweepstakes), big poster (Exclusive to sweepstakes), coloring book (Exclusive to sweepstakes), and a package filled with Twinkies. Sponsors of the event included Burger King, Plotagon, Dannon Danimals, Cheetos, and Vyond. Bumpers There are 24 bumpers. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5.KOHLS Expect Great Things:The bumper only appears after The Teen Show. It has 2 Blue Jacket Girls (Default Comedy World Theme). One of them say The Teen Show was brought you by KHOLS expect great savings. 6. 7. 8. 9.Made for Vyond 4Life Network, by Vyond Network:Logo: On a purple/white gradient background, we see the Vyond 4Life Network Logo. Suddenly, blobs of clay fly to the logo. Hands come out and, form the clay blobs into the Vyond Network logo. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A bouncy tambourine tune with glob/swapping sounds and an announcer saying "This show is made for Vyond 4Life Network, by Vyond Network". Availability: Available. Seen at the beginning of some Vyond 4Life Network shows that aired on Vyond Network (Macusoper Gets Grounded, The Teen Show, Cooper Collins, Roblox Noob Gets Grounded, and), Vyond XD (Lego City: The Animated Series and Minecraft The Series only), and Vyond Junior (Cheesy the Cheese Man only). 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24.Vyond 4Life at the Cinema:Bumper plays only when a film play on the network. The bumper shows Vyond 4Life, , , and . says. Trivia The shows were acquired from other Vyonders and some of them are original programs. Category:Television networks